Prescription drugs are generally prescribed for ingestion according to a predefined schedule, e.g., twice a day. Many people find it difficult to follow prescription drug schedules for a variety of reasons, e.g., they are too busy, have mental deficiencies, or experience memory loss due to the drugs themselves. In addition, two or more prescription drugs having different schedules are frequently prescribed concurrently, making it even more difficult to follow the prescription drug schedules.
Devices are presently available to assist people in following their predefined prescription drug schedules. These devices include low technology devices such as pill boxes and more sophisticated electronic devices. Pill boxes typically include chambers indicating the days of the week on which a particular prescription drug ingestion dosage (e.g., a pill) contained therein is to be ingested. Electronic devices are typically programmed to provide notification based on previously entered date and time information. To assist a person (herein “user”) in following a prescription drug schedule, the user must ensure that they are always in the vicinity of the device and/or regularly check the device. Frequently, the devices are misplaced or are not checked regularly, thereby obviating their usefulness. Additionally, these devices are incapable of notifying an interested party, e.g., a relative, friend, or care provider, if the prescription drug schedule is not being followed. Further, these devices do not provide for confirming and/or recording that a prescription drug is taken.
Alzheimer patients suffer from a condition that results in impaired mental functions. People inflicted with this condition are typically monitored to prevent them from injuring themselves or wandering away from home. Existing techniques for monitoring Alzheimer patients involves constant supervision or periodic personal contact with the patient, e.g., in person or via the telephone. Constant monitoring and periodic personal contacts are expensive. In addition, for a telephone contact to be effective, the patient must be within audible range of the telephone. If the patient is in a room of their home from which the telephone can not be heard or is performing an activity such as vacuuming that interferes with the patient's ability to hear the telephone ring, false alarms may occur. For example, a care provider attempting to contact an Alzheimer patient may incorrectly conclude that the patient has wandered away from home when they are simply in a room such as a basement where they are unable to hear the telephone.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed for ensuring compliance with prescription drug schedules and monitoring Alzheimer patients that are not subject to the above limitations. The present invention addresses these needs among others.